The Mysterious Doctor A
by MagicInTheDark
Summary: Dr. A works at the New York Hospital as a young neurosurgeon and a genius. Everything soon changes though when young male nurse Alfred F. Jones comes into A's life, determined to break the secluded doctor out of his shell. Will everything end happily, or will it all go to chaos? USUK oneshot.


_Summary: Dr. A works at the New York Hospital as a young neurosurgeon and a genius. Everything soon changes though when young male nurse Alfred F. Jones comes into A's life, determined to break the secluded doctor out of his shell. USUK oneshot._

_A/N: Alright, this was actually a story I had written for something else, I changed a few things around… and it became the perfect USUK story. I just had to post it. XD Fail summary is fail… so just read and review please? :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters! _

Dr. A meticulously sewed up a young man's badly fractured leg. After he finished the sewing and completed the surgery neatly, he handed the dirty equipment to a young intern who had been assigned to watch the young Dr. A work. No one knew much about Dr. A, besides the simple facts. He was a neurosurgeon working at the New York Hospital, and he did regular surgical work alongside it (which was extremely unusual). The only other thing they knew was that he was a genius. All in all, Dr. A was a mystery to everyone in the hospital.

"Wow Dr. A that was so great! A totally successful surgery." The intern washed the surgeons' tools, completely awestruck. A gave the intern a simple nod, his expression unchanged. "Of course." As if A would fail a surgery. He was much too careful to let anything happen that was in his control. He washed his hands a total of five times, an obsessive-compulsive habit of his, then walked out of the surgical room. His shift was over and he was leaving the hospital. Nothing unusual had happened and everything was perfectly normal. A stuck to himself, keeping others at a distance. However, that was all about to change.

Alfred, a young male nurse who had only recently come to work at the New York Hospital, sped outside and almost ran into A. "Oh! I'm so sorry dude!" he cried out, barely managing to keep his balance as he narrowly avoided crashing into A. Alfred cocked his head lightly to the side, as he noticed A's face for the first time. "Hey… You're Dr. A right?" He flashed a bright smile up at him, positively excited. A nodded carefully, slowly moving towards his black Porsche. "Indeed. I really should be going through..." he muttered quietly, staring at the ground in front of him. His body was closed and he started off towards his car. He avoided eye contact with Alfred as he followed him towards the black Porsche. People usually avoided talking to him, which was how he liked it. Solitude was something A enjoyed, and this guy was completely screwing it up.

"You have to go? Aww man…" Alfred's smile faltered slightly, the excitement in the air around him fading. He really wanted to get to know A because he seemed lonely. He was determined to get him to open up a bit. A's emerald eyes seemed sullen as golden specks flitted through them and his blonde hair hid the majority of his right eye. Alfred looked up at them, meeting A's eyes with his own sky blue ones. "Well, if you have to go, I guess I can't stop ya. I'll talk to you tomorrow though!" His cheerful attitude returned, as he skipped off towards his own car. A blinked, staring off at him completely dumbfounded. Furrowing his thick brows in confusion, he got into his Porsche and drove home, casting the strange male nurse with sky blue eyes and dirty blonde out of his mind.

The next morning, A arrived promptly at the hospital at 7:00am. It was time to start checking up on his patients, the only part of being a doctor he continued to struggle with. He simply could not connect with his patients. This is why when A arrived in Mr. Williams' room, an elderly man in need of a new liver, there was a nurse talking to his patient. And that nurse just so happened to be the one A had met the other night. "Oh, hi there Dr. A! I'm Nurse Alfred by the way, best male nurse you'll ever meet! Alfred F. Jones. Told you I'd talk to you tomorrow! Did you know Mr. Williams here used to be a pro hockey player?" He flashed that cheerful smile that never seemed to be far from his face at both Mr. Williams and A. Mr. Williams smiled back, A didn't. Instead, A's thick brows furrowed in annoyance as he gently pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was becoming annoyed by the cheery nurse already, and a male nurse at that.

"Hello nurse Alfred. Mr. Williams, your surgery has been rescheduled. It will be at 11:00am today," He said blankly, writing on his clipboard a little reminder about the upcoming surgery in almost illegible handwriting. Alfred's eyebrow rose slightly as he watched Dr. A talk to his patient. It was almost painful to watch, and definitely awkward. He looked slightly strained, and as soon as he stopped scribbling on his clipboard he left the room. Alfred bolted off after him, after glancing at Mr. Williams apologetically.

"Dr. A wait up man!" he called out to him, running up to walk beside him. "You really should talk to your patients more. They need reassurance from the doctors who are going to end up helping them. Like a hero!" Alfred stated with an ever grinning face, as A looked over to him with an annoyed expression plainly on his face.

"Alfred, right? Look, I just don't connect with my patients. I look at the clipboard, see what's wrong with them, and I fix it. That's it." He scowled, and Alfred noticed a light scar that lined the top of his forehead. It stood out now that his expression had changed. "Which is why I imagined they sent you down to Mr. Williams' room." He continued, ranting slightly. "So you talk to him and leave me to my own devices." He paused for a moment, making sure the message had sunk in, then walked off to go prepare for his first surgery of the day.

Stunned into silence, Alfred hesitated before chasing off after A once more. "Dr. A, I'll gladly help you with communicating and connecting with your patients." A clenched his fist. What was with this git? It was as if he was trying to drive him insane with his… overly cheerful attitude and need to help everyone! Actually, who knows; maybe that was his goal. A contemplated over this, and other various paranoid scenarios as Alfred kept talking. "Actually, it would be an honor if I could work beside you! You're super amazing as well as super smart. I'd love to be your friend dude! You're like a major genius!"

After that, A glanced over at him, almost positive the younger blonde was trying to push him out of his job because he simply preferred seclusion. "My friend? That's certainly a new one," He said irritably as Alfred grew visibly confused.

"Yea, your friend dude! Meet me outside the hospital once your shift gets over. It'll treat you to an awesome dinner!" He shrugged off his confusion, and that ever constant smile returned to his face. He knew he could get A to open up; the older doctor just needed a push in the right direction. Being alone was no good, not for anyone. "And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Alfred added quickly after A began to protest his offer.

His mouth turned down into a slight scowl as he glared at the male nurse. He would not let him break his carefully constructed emotional wall that he had worked so hard to keep. "I'll meet you outside at 5:00pm," he almost growled to the American, and then quickly stormed off into the surgical room with clenched fists at his side. Once inside the surgical room, A washed his hands five times- his habit kicking in as usual. Soon afterwards he slipped on his surgical gloves and started pacing around the operating room. Since he was alone he talked aloud to the magical creatures that surrounded him. He had forgotten to take his medication that morning. (Not only was A obsessive compulsive, but he was schizophrenic.) "Honestly who does he think he is? It's just so aggravating! Isn't it obvious I _want _to be alone? That git!" He would not let Alfred get to him, A vowed to himself as he waited for his patient to arrive.

Meanwhile, Alfred was doing simple nurse work. It was still his first month on the job, so he was stuck doing the ridiculously easy tasks, not that he minded. As he replaced a patient's IV, his mind drifted to Dr. A. He felt bad for the attractive doctor. Alfred's face flushed slightly at the thought, but he didn't deny that he was attracted to the mysterious doctor. But, on the other hand, Alfred knew that A must be going through something rough. A reminded him of how he used to be back at the beginning of nursing school, always being shunned for being a male, gay nurse. So he understood what it felt like to be alone. This was why he was so determined to get Dr. A to open up; because it had helped him so much once he had found friends. It had made things so much easier. It was the reason he could smile so easily today because what people say is true. "People who are the happiest and always looking out for others are the ones who have gone through the most."

A million questions flooded his overactive mind as he began to bring lunch to some of the patients. What was his real name? Where was he from? (Because he totally sounded British) Did he like being a surgeon? What was it like to be a genius? But Alfred knew he'd have to take A one step at a time. For the rest of the day, the doctor and the eager nurse caught no sight of each other, but Alfred refused to give up. At exactly 5:00pm, he was waiting outside the hospital for Dr. A, just as planned.

A grumbled as he saw Alfred waiting outside for him. He surely was persistent, wasn't he? Sighing heavily, A made his way out the door. Instantaneously, Alfred jumped up off of the fence he had been sitting on, relieved that A had shown up. "You came! Awesome, now I just gotta get you to the restaurant." A watched the younger blonde's expressions and body language carefully, trying to spot any small indication that he might be out to get him. "Well… I probably shouldn't take you to McDonalds… How does Applebee's sound?" his question drew A out of his own mind, and back to reality. He would just have to analyze the other during the dinner. "Fine," he answered blankly, but Alfred just smiled again. "Then let's go!"

Alfred drove A and himself to the nearest Applebee's. They had great food, and the service was always wonderful. It was the perfect place to start loosening A up, the American thought to himself cheerfully. The duo got out of the car, and walked into the small restaurant, seating themselves. A sat across from Alfred, carefully reading over the menu and holding perfect posture. He didn't want to show the cheerful blonde any sort of weakness; so he controlled his every move very precisely. "I'll order the bacon cheddar cheeseburger. What are you getting dude?" He asked the stiff doctor, setting his menu off to the side.

"The hand battered fish and chips." A still refused to show any emotion and just stared off into space instead. Alfred almost wished the stubborn man was annoyed again. At least then he had something to work with. Drumming his fingers against the hard wooden table Alfred pouted quietly, with his lip pushed out like a small child's.

He wasn't giving him any reason to be suspicious... but A knew that this boy had to be up to something- because there was always something. Plus, no one was this nice to him, not ever. His dad certainly had never been caring, and definitely none of his brothers were. Memories of his childhood flooding back, he bit his lower lip and his eyes softened from his usually hard glare. Alfred noticed the small change in expression, and decided to act. "So, what are you thinking about?" he asked simply, silently praying for an actual reply to his question.

A quickly reverted back to his emotionless expression. "Nothing of importance." Alfred scowled, even more determined to get something out of him now. "Why don't you tell me anyway?"

A's eyes narrowed, but he relaxed as a pretty waitress… waiter (?) with dark hair tied up in a ponytail came to take their order. Alfred smiled at him, reading the nametag "Yao". He gave him their food choices for the night, but turned back to A once he had left. "A, really… You can tell me." He smiled reassuringly, but A just glared at him still unwilling to share. This was not going how Alfred had planned; he thought A would at least give him something. Even if it was something miniscule, and totally worthless, it would still be _something._ It was time to change tactics, the American thought to himself. He would just pester A until he gave up a small bit of information about himself.

The strange duo waited for their food to arrive, both of them deep within their own thoughts. A's expression slowly faded into a far off look, as if he were dreaming. In a manner of speaking he was dreaming. He was slowly going over the possible scenarios this night could end up going into, from mildly horrid to worst case scenario. Alfred looked over at the genius doctor, and almost laughed. He may as well be in his own little world. Eventually the waiter came back, bringing A back to reality, and handed them their food. Alfred thanked him and began eating, waiting for A to do the same before he initiated his new strategy.

"So where are you from? You have a small accent, and I doubt it's American. You totally sound British!" A snapped his head up from his food, glaring at him even more fiercely now. Who was he to ask him that? They had only just met, and he didn't share anything with anyone. That's why he went by A. No one knew his name; no one could look him up. Usually, it also kept them from asking unwanted questions. But apparently, Alfred was the exception to most people. It was really starting to push A towards his limit.

"That's none of your business," A stated angrily and then he took a bite of his fish deciding stare out the window instead of analyzing Alfred. The nurse frowned lightly, eating his food as well. "So what? I still want to know and it's not like it will hurt anything if you tell me," he stated, not willing to give up. "It's my past, not yours. I don't have to tell you anything." he muttered briskly, finishing his plate, and standing up abruptly. Alfred rose as well, he was not going to let A leave without giving him at least one answer.

Anger and paranoia boiled up inside of A and he left the restaurant quickly. However he was still being shadowed by the overly persistent American. This nurse was really starting to get on his bad side. "A, if you won't tell me about your past, tell me something else about yourself." A's hand trailed dangerously upwards towards his favorite handgun, something he kept on him at all times purely out of his paranoia. His face, though mostly concealed in the dark shadow of the night, was strained and angry. His other hand was clenched at his side, nails digging into the skin of his palm. Finally, he snapped. "Like what!?" He shouted at the young nurse, danger flickering through his golden tinged emerald eyes.

Alfred, being completely oblivious to the danger standing right in front of him, thought for a moment. "What's your real name, A?" He asked, trying not to smirk at what he thought was an ingenious question. But that was the last straw for A, as he whipped out his gun, pointing it directly at Alfred. He froze on the spot, his sky blue eyes widening in fear behind his glasses.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions. Annoying ones," A glared still, but he was shaking. Anger and paranoia had taken over the rationalizing part of his mind, and now he had pulled a gun on his co-worker.

"A, I'm sorry… I just wanted to get to know you. So I could help you…" Alfred spoke softly and carefully, glancing back and forth between the gun and A's face. The older blonde looked slightly in pain, and not like himself. His blonde hair had moved over his eyes, and cast a shadow across his face in the dark moonlight night. He looked truly crazy. "Help me? I don't need help," A protested immediately, but his voice shook with uncertainty.

"Of course you need help A, you're completely alone. I've been there…. It isn't fun. I just wanted to be your friend is all… I never wanted to push you over the edge," he added meekly, scared like a deer in the headlights. The American couldn't move, so maybe he could just convince A to drop the gun. He didn't seem like himself, and he definitely sounded unsure. It was the only way out.

And… It was working. A looked unsure now, his hand shaking with nerves. "Why do you want to help me? You know nothing about me!"

Alfred shook his head, "But I do know something about you. You're alone, and you don't want help from anyone. You just want to be alone, because everyone else isn't worth your time. I've been there… But please, just listen. Talk to people, I promise it gets better." He looked over at A, and the gun went off.

A few moments later, Alfred blinked his eyes open and felt himself, checking to make sure he was still alive. A was on his knees, the gun dropped onto the ground. It had fired when he dropped it, into a tree luckily. Slowly, he approached A, kneeling down next to him. Tears stained his pale white face, as he clenched his black jacket. "A, you… didn't shoot me," he stated quietly, unsure of what to do.

"Arthur." Alfred looked over at him, slightly confused. "Huh?" "My real name; it's Arthur." The older blonde confessed quietly, and Alfred wrapped an arm around him comfortingly, wonderstruck that he had actually told him his name. "It suits you." He whispered gently, tears now streaming down his face. Whether it was from being in shock from all of the drama, or actually caring about Arthur, Alfred wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was holding Arthur, and they were both crying in the middle of a vacant street.

"I'm… sorry Alfred. I lost it. All of your questions, the interrogation, plus, I was sure you were trying to push me out of my job. I just… lost control," he explained awkwardly.

Alfred just pulled him in closer, "Don't worry about it Arthur. I'm just glad I could be here for you." Slowly, and still awkwardly, Alfred pulled his arms around Alfred, oddly glad that this had happened. If it hadn't, who knows what would've happened?

Four months later, Arthur had already told the cheery American a lot about himself, slowly opening up to him, and even the hospital. He was beginning to be able to communicate with his patients much better, and his paranoia was being handled. Though he didn't realize it yet, he had fallen for the quirky nurse who had helped him open up. Because without him, he would still be the mysterious Dr. A, the genius nobody knew anything about.

_A/N: Yup… so there's my first fanfic. . No flames please!_

_Just some things I'd like to explain….  
It's kindof a personal headcannon of mine that when Arthur is exposed to a great deal of stress, he breaks down. I love crazy Iggy. XD On the other hand, when Al is exposed to a lot of stress, he handles it calmly instead of hiss usually loud and brash manner._

_Reviews are love! :)_

_~MagicInTheDark~_


End file.
